Adam Fletcher
"Thank you." - Lia Swahn, when Adam Fletcher told her he loved her, 2024. Adam Fletcher, '''or "Fletch" to most, is a pureblood '''Slytherin, currently in his Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Quick to anger, Fletcher often finds himself in detention or in Headmistress H. Fischer's office for this infraction or that. Whether Fletcher can make it to the end of his Seventh Year remains to be seen. Early Life Percius and Geraldine's third son came toward the end of September, 2007. Percius had been busy at work at the Daily Prophet when he received news that his wife was going into labour. He arrived just in time to see the birth of Adam Fletcher. As the third son of a renowned pureblood family, Adam had much to live up to. His two brothers, Isaac and Oliver, gave him no help, instead choosing to make Adam's life as difficult for him as possible. As a result, Adam quickly learnt how to handle himself in a scuffle and learnt quite early on how to survive independently. Oliver backed down eventually- but only after Adam had broken his jaw; The Fletchers might have been a well-known pureblood family, but Adam's cockney upbringing sure reared it's head at times. Adam was coming up to his ninth birthday when his first showing of magic occurred. Isaac had graduated from Hogwarts and Oliver had become of age to legally do magic outside of Hogwarts, which of course meant that they both toyed with Adam using magic. Adam did his best to deal with them, but as they had the upper-hand, he found himself coming up worse whenever they chose to bully him. Ultimately, it became too much for Adam, and he screamed at them, throwing them both across the room with such force they ended up crashing through a wall. His parents weren't impressed, but Adam was happy he'd managed to injure them that badly. Time at Hogwarts Determined to show the professors that he was better than both his brothers, when he finally reached Hogwarts Adam begged the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin so that he could have the chance to show he was the superior of the three. He'd even try and show he was better than his parents when they were Slytherin students. Through his first year at Hogwarts, Adam focused his efforts on learning as much about magic as he could, so he'd could easily handle himself in a duel. Through his second year, Adam focused on his studies in Potions, Transfigurations and Charms. After that, he did what he could to hone his skills in all areas in an attempt to keep his wits sharp. He'd managed to accumulate a good amount of points for his house, but also managed to lose a good amount, too. He was constantly getting into fights with other students, wanting to show he was the toughest. If he couldn't win a fight with someone his age or older, he'd turn to picking on the younger students. His accomplice in many of his escapades was fellow housemate and loose family friend, Ezra R. King. By his fifth year, Adam had made many enemies and only a handful of friends. Through his attempts to prove he was the alpha male, Adam managed to annoy most students he came across, especially those in Hufflepuff, his usual targets. Professors did not like him much, either, as he rarely paid attention in class and disrupted as much as he could. One collective that weren't always annoyed with him, however, were the female students of Hogwarts. Through his time at Hogwarts, Adam had stolen a plethora of kisses from the fair maidens of the school (though hardly any from Hufflepuff). Sixth Year The start of his sixth year saw him meet Charlotte Cobblepot, whom he was quickly infatuated with. The two shared an intense two months together before, ultimately, Fletcher's wild temper and irrational paranoia pushed Charlie away from him and into the arms of Patrick Quinn. In the first term of his penultimate year, Fletcher also formed an unlikely friendship with resident posh boy George Macauley. '''What started out as a few simple bets, and a payback war that no one was sure who started, quickly became a close friendship. The pair often hatched schemes and challenged each other to cause the most mischief, much to the chagrin of Charlie, George's girlfriend and Head Girl '''Saffron Foxclaw, and their fellow classmates. During his second term of his sixth year, Fletcher initially chased Charlie, struggling to move on as she had. With George's help, Fletcher hatched many plans in an attempt to win her back, but they all failed. At the Hearty Party in February, Fletcher aimed to hatch his best plan yet, having already set things in motion, however George had long since abandoned the cause, and wished for his Hackney friend to get over Charlie, and so spiked Fletcher with some of Selenity Belmont's love potion. Fletcher ended up making an utter fool of himself, and likely ruined any chance of rekindling a relationship with Charlie. Slowly, Fletcher's behaviour became more and more feral. With nothing left to lose, Fletcher did what he felt like with the intention of being expelled; he felt as if Hogwarts had nothing left for him. It seemed, however, that his Head of House, Professor Bernard Knagthon, was reluctant to even suspend Fletch. This grew within the Slytherin lad a feeling of immunity- Fletcher felt untouchable. Eventually, though, Knagthon had no choice, due to the overwhelming demand that Fletcher be punished accordingly, and had to suspend him. After returning from his suspension, Fletcher tried to keep his head down, from the most part. His time was mostly spent trying to woo Lia V. Swahn, a fifth year Ravenclaw Fletch had previously crossed paths with. She intrigued him, as she wasn't scared of him. If anything, it was his rebellious side that drew her to him, and it was her adoration that drew his feral behaviour out again. After clashing with several Gryffindors, Fletcher resolved to take down the House once and for all. He had found previously, though, that facing them head-on was a fool's game. If he wanted to bring them down and raise Slytherin to the top, he had to play differently. With his sixth year coming swiftly to a close, however, his revenge would have to wait. Summer The summer bridging his sixth and final years was relatively quiet. He spent most of his time living either with Lia and her mother at their house up in Scotland, or bombarding Saffron and George's laundry bin with his dirty boxers. There was of course the little event celebrating Saffron and George's coming together as husband and wife, but thanks to the free wine that was on offer, Fletch had forgotten most of the affair, including his 'terrific' best man speech. The highlight of the summer for Fletch, though, was the letter he received toward the end. At first he'd expected it to be Fox warning him to behave this year, like most of the previous headmasters and mistresses had in previous years, but to his pure shock the letter had with it a Head Boy badge. He couldn't believe it; Lia especially couldn't. Whatever attempts to change he'd made towards the end of his sixth year had clearly paid of. He'd been noticed, and picked ahead of a bunch of other more deserving candidates, at least in the eyes of some. Seventh Year Naturally, Fletcher's first few weeks of seventh year were wrought with criticisms. To his surprise the backlash was far weaker than he'd expected; there were certainly more people coming up to him to congratulate him or tell him they supported him than not. As could be expected, one particularly opinionated Gryffindor shouted his criticisms the loudest, and there likely wasn't a student or portrait in the school that hadn't heard his complaints. Fletcher paid him little attention; he found it better to prove himself the maturer of the two by rising above and proving himself to others, than engaging in childish mud-slinging. By the end of September though it seemed Fletcher's problems were all quietly fixing themselves. Whoever had written the posters threatening war upon him and Kamila had seemingly vanished, with the posters along with them (and Fletcher's written response was all anyone really remembered of the affair) and the loud-mouthed Gryffindor had left Hogwarts because of 'a delayed concern from his parents' - though Fletcher was sure it was more that the Gryffindor wasn't brave enough to stand against Fletch any longer, and lacked anything that resembled humility. None of that was what September was remembered for, though, not for Fletch. On the 22nd of September, which happened to be his 18th birthday, Fletcher asked Lia to marry him- for real, this time. He told her the only present he really wanted for his birthday was for her to say yes. "So will ya? Will ya marry me?" He'd asked. To his sheer joy, she said yes, and from then on her finger weighed several pounds more than it had before, owing to the large diamond, goblin-made ring he'd bought for her. For the whole of October Fletcher felt ecstatic. His girlfriend was now his fiance and most of the school now accepted that he'd changed. He still knew he had a lot to make up for, but he felt the best he had since starting Hogwarts. November came with problems, however. Lia started to remember the events of the summer, events Fletcher had done his best to push from her memory. His grandfather, Harold Fletcher, had supposedly come back from the dead and descended upon cousin Kevin and Pig Gina's engagement party. Harold attacked and kidnapped Lia, because of her 'impure blood', though luckily Fletcher, along with Percius and his brothers, managed to recue her quickly enough. After the memories began to bleed through again, Fletcher once again tried to cover them up with happier memories, and used the ability O'Keeffe had started teaching him to fix his own memory. October had also seen several terrible creatures descend upon Hogwarts. First, a banshee attacked. Fletcher and Lia both responded quickly, as part of the prefect body, and worked to protect as many students from harm as they could. They also helped fight back acromantulas when a cavern system below the fountain was discovered. Both suffered injuries and were among those who discovered the first of many diary entries from Elliot. When a damphair began attacking students, Fletcher mostly stayed in the Slytherin common room, keeping the younger students safe and calm. Christmas came around incredibly quickly, at least to Fletcher. Things had been quiet since October and Fletcher was happy to float along, not expecting anymore excitement. The Yule Hall however proved to be extremely exciting. Fletcher had thought the highlight would be Lia winning Grand Sorceress, the highest award any girl could win, and he was aboslutely over the moon that she'd won it. "THAT'S MY FIANCE!" He'd declared full of pride. To his utter surprise though, he'd also been voted Grand Sorcerer, an award he had never dreamt of winning before. He enjoyed the rest of the ball with Lia, award in hand, full of love. The rest of the Christmas season was calmer - in some ways. The Fletcher clan all piled into the Swahn house for an incredibly awkward Christmas day. They celebrated Christmas a day early due to Lia and Johanna's desire to honour Swedish tradition (and because Johanna had said 'my house, my rules'), much to the chagrin of Geraldine, Fletcher's mother. Perhaps in a revenge move, she brought her muggleborn boyfriend, who for most of the day looked as if he wanted to vanish entirely. Despite the thicker atmosphere, Fletch enjoyed the day and was content with cuddling up with Lia and watching all the muggle cartoons she did every Christmas. in Progress Personality When anyone thinks of Adam Fletcher, the first thing they'd likely remember is his temper. Fletcher has a tendency to fly off the handle at the smallest things, be it someone making a remark about him, the teacher "unfairly" reprimanding him or things simply not going his way. Fletcher's temper leads a lot of Fletcher's actions, and his approach to dueling is no different. While many will be courteous and sportsmanlike, Fletcher takes the mentality of "kill or be killed", and duels with no holds barred. He fights with malice, aiming to completely incapacitate his opponent and finish them off quickly. With that, though, Fletcher is not above turning tail. If things are not going his way, Fletcher will flee (like he did after hitting Jack Fitzgerald '''with an '''Expulso, and if he can't win through dueling, he will use other means and any foul tricks to get the upper-hand eventually. When it comes to the opposite sex, Fletcher likes to think of himself as quite a Lothario, but in reality Fletcher has quite a romantic heart, having found a fondness for poetry early in his sixth year. His romantic nature came out heaviest when he first began trying to impress Lia Swahn, whom he'd become smitten by almost immediately - even if he had hexed her and tried to kick her in the face in anger. He's written a handful of poems about her (though has only presented one to her, feeling the others weren't perfect enough) and often showers her with gifts. Known Associates Lia V. Swahn His current girlfriend, Lia Swahn quickly stole all of Fletcher's attention. She wasn't scared or disgusted by Fletcher like most tended to be, and that intrigued him. She teased him, but strangely that only piqued his interest further. After a fight and a whole lot of verbal jousting, the two ended up playing quite the bit of tonsil tennis before eventually confessing their feelings for each other- of course, Fletch said the magic three words first, and Lia had said 'thank you'. The two like to challenge each other in many ways, but also help one another become the best versions of themselves. Fletcher's recent change in behaviour, for example, is probably thanks to Lia's influence. On the 22nd of September (coincidentally Fletcher's 18th birthday), Fletch asked Lia to marry him, stating that the only present he could ever hope to have was a yes from her. George Macauley With the pair of them coming from opposite ends of London, George from Chelsea and Fletcher from Hackney, there was a firm rivalry between the two. George was sickeningly posh, Fletcher was common as muck, so the two were locking horns from the second they met. Eventually, though, the two bonded over their shared love of mischief and gambling, and soon formed an unlikely, though strong friendship. If one got into a fight with someone, the other would back them up. If one didn't like someone, neither did the other. It was rather lucky George was a prefect, really; they could avoid detention more often than not. George asked Fletcher to be his Best Man - something George no doubt regrets to this day, as Fletcher's speech had been far from flattering. Despite George not being at Hogwarts anymore, the two friends remain in constant contact, with Fletcher keeping George up-to-date Saffron Foxclaw Another unlikely friendship formed between Fletcher and the Head Girl, Saffron Foxclaw. Likely aided by the fact she's dating George, and thus has to put up with Fletcher regularly, Saffron came to tolerate Fletcher, and even helped him here and there when he needed it. As a Ravenclaw, she's probably smart enough to know that Fletcher's got potential, deep down. The turning point for the pair's friendship was likely when both were called to Fischer's office, and experienced a serious bollocking together. It was just after that meeting that Fletcher told Saffron she was "alrigh'". Persephone (Hyland) Vitrac One of the younger Slytherin students, Persephone sought Fletcher out after he began making a name for himself at the beginning of his Sixth year. She admired him in some ways, (Or so he thought, though he was very very wrong) but abhorred how loud and obvious Fletcher was in his mischief. She offered to help him, and was often the only Slytherin to defend him when the rest of the house turned on him for losing so many housepoints in one go. The pair shared a brief and rather destructive relationship that ultimately ended with Fletcher having a bruised jaw and Persephone losing whatever she had with Sahian. Fletcher did his best to avoid Persephone after, not wanting to risk a broken jaw again, though eventually they spello-taped together something of a friendship. When posters both for and against werewolves went up and one, only known as Greenteeth, attacked several students, Fletcher was quick to interrogate Persephone to see if she'd been involved. She took offence and their friendship struggled for some months after. Fletcher's sure they're fine now - or at least, she only swung her crutch at him twice when he made light of her recent loss of leg. Professor Bernard Knagthon When Professor Knagthon was first assigned as Fletcher's Head of House, Fletcher did not get on with him in the slightest. Eventually, however, Fletch found the man to be rather fair in his approach to reprimanding him, much more so than Owlsey ever was. Slowly, Fletcher grew a respect for his Head of House, and while he may not always behave for Knagthon, he did often feel bad about upsetting the man. When it was announced Knagthon would be leaving Hogwarts, Fletcher stated the next Head of House would have difficulty filling that position as well as Knagthon had. Essa Nazari Essa Nazari '''didn't regard Fletcher too highly until the last few weeks of his sixth year. They'd shared a few moments where Fletcher tried to raise her spirits, though generally they didn't see eye-to-eye. After Nazari's brother married one of Fletcher's cousins however, the two began respecting each other more, and Fletcher now thinks of Essa almost as a younger sister, given their family ties. Kamila Bullstrod '''Kamila is another fellow Slytherin that does, at least, tolerate Fletch. She's often found scolding Fletcher and trying to keep him in line for the sake of Slytherin house, though when he behaves Kamila seems rather found of Fletch, even going so far as to allow him a kiss during the Yuletide Ball. At one point, Fletcher asked Kamila to marry him, as he felt he was running out of time to secure future generations of the Fletcher clan, but he soon forgot he'd asked her, and had to tell her it was over after he'd been seeing Lia for several weeks. They both now share a decent working relationship, having both been picked as Head students, though some might believe there still to be an awkward atmosphere around the two. Miranda Cobblepot Fletcher does his best to stay out of the way of Charlie's twin sister. He never really got on well with Miranda while he was dating Charlie, so now that he's not tied to her in any way, any chance of having some sort of civil relationship with Miranda is long gone. Not that Fletcher cares, mind. The Gryffindors As George's friend, and Charlie's former boyfriend, Fletcher ended up spending a great deal of time with the Gryffindors. While he respected a rare few, like George, most earnt his dislike. Over his last year at Hogwarts, however, Fletcher found them slightly more tolerable, and would even consider some of them as capable. The Hufflepuffs Fletcher doesn't like many of them, though recently he's become more tolerant. Most of them still befuddle him, though he appreciates their lighter company from time to time. He also has some respect for Michel St. Jours due to the boy's prowess in dueling - though Fletcher would never openly consider the boy an equal. The Prefects Fletch used to clash with most, if not all, of the prefects on a daily basis in his formative years, but now that he finds himself Head Boy, he often has to lead them. He does still clash with them, of course, but at least now it is more down to differences in opinion when it comes to how things should be handled, and not because he's found himself another detention. The Ashworths This large clan is the bane of Fletcher's existence most of the time. While Fletcher hasn't many dealings with the wider Ashworth family, the brothers Ignatious and Tragen are often found scrapping with Fletch. The pair act as if their word is law, which Fletcher can't stand, and thus does his best to take them down a peg or two- though they haven't physically fought for a few months, when Fletcher managed to avoid Ignatious' attacks. After witnessing Fletcher's father hit him on platform 9 3/4, the Ashworth not-twins shared their sympathy for Fletcher, and the three of them have been on better terms since. Charlotte Cobblepot Fletcher considers Charlie his first, real girlfriend, having never had a connection with anyone like he did her before. She had been impressed with the way he dealt with Jack Fitzgerald when he had insulted Charlie's twin sister, Miranda Cobblepot, however they lasted little under two months, as Charlie couldn't handle his erratic behaviour and constantly tried to cage him. He pined after her for some time, though he soon forgot about her the instant Lia Swahn entered the scene. Trivia * Adam Fletcher is played by GavinIV Resident, one of crusoe Cheng's faces. Cheng is a self-proclaimed veteran RPer who's been doing it since 2009. * Fletcher is from Hackney, which is in the East End of London. Eastenders, Only Fools and Horses and anything featuring Danny Dyer or Vinnie Jones are all inspiration for Fletcher. * Fletcher lost well over 500 housepoints during his sixth year, and only reclaimed roughly 50 of them. * Fischer has shouted his name across the whole castle on two occasions. * Fletcher's appearance was roughly based on the singer, Will Joseph Cook, originally. * Fletcher was not the first student to have been suspended then later awarded Head Student. * Fletcher is crusoe's thirteenth RP character on SL*. (*Actually probably his twenty-somethingeth.) Category:Slytherins Category:Students